What? Where am I!
by Selena Lupus
Summary: Hermione goes back in time and meets the Marauders. You know the drill...
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Hermione," Harry and Ron said simultaneously.

Hermione laughed and waved at them. The pair sounded jut like Fred and George. She was happy to be on the Hogwarts Express because it was almost driving her mad not being allowed to use magic at home. Of course she followed the rules without complaint though. Nevertheless, she was excited to be in lessons at Hogwarts again!

She decided to get something from the trolley and went to go and find it. A chocolate frog didn't sound too bad did it?

Suddenly, the door of the opposite compartment burst open and out came Draco Malfoy with Pansy Parkinson on his arm. They roughly shoved into her causing her to fall. Hermione felt the back of her head hit the wall. A loud crash could be heard from twenty compartments away.

"Next time, Granger, maybe you should get out of the way when people of a higher blood ranking than you come out of their train compartments," said Malfoy rather proudly.

Hermione was not listening as she looked at her smashed time-turner. No this was bad, she thought as she felt herself being pulled backwards. She was only just able to see two professors coming down the hallway and Malfoy looking incredibly please with himself. And all of a sudden she felt herself being thrown down again, thankfully still on the Hogwarts Express. Good, she thought, I'm still here. Except that she was not in the corridor but in a compartment full of people, not just any people but people who she seemed to recognized. Confused, she fell into a faint…

MEANWHILE...  
"Where did that girl go? She just disappeared!" Screamed Pansy Parkinson.

Professor Snape could be heard coming through the corridors, Professor Mcgonnagal closely following.

"Was there anything round her neck? A time turner for instance? Mr Malfoy!"

"Oh, yes Professor. She was wearing a time-turner. When I pushed her, by accident, I think it smashed!" Malfoy said slightly too gleefully.

Unfortunately, the teachers noticed and he earned himself a detentions with Professor Mcgonnagal, which was scrubbing the floors of her office, without magic of course!


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione finally regained consciousness, she found herself being surrounded by whispers of surprise. To them, she had just materialized into the compartment.

"Who is she? Where did this girl come from?" Asked the head girl. Suddenly, she stopped as she caught sight of the smashed time turner. "Do any of you know what this is? This is a time-turner. When it is broken it takes you back in time. She is from the future."

Hermione snapped awake immediately. "Wait, I've travelled back in time?"

The girl nodded.

Hermione shook her head, it just wasn't possible, and pointed at a boy in the corner, "Then how come Harry is here-"

"Me? Harry? Who's that? I'm not Harry, I'm James Potter!" He said astounded. "You don't know me? Me, star of Gryffindore?"

"Big head," muttered another boy who had black hair.

"Nincompoop," muttered a boy with blue-ish eyes.

"Agreed," said a scrawny short haired boy opposite her.

"Wow, no wonder people recognize Harry as your s- I mean nothing. Sorry going mad," Hermione finished lamely, but still looking at James.

Then she abruptly burst into tears. Here, standing (or rather sitting) before her was James Potter, Harry's father, the one who had been killed by Voldemort ruthlessly.

"Well she definitely looks like she has been through a lot," Sirius (for that was who the black haired boy was) joked.

Hermione nodded sadly. The search for horcruxes had certainly been a lot to worry about. Then she seemed to collect herself again and dried her tears. Oh no, how was she going to get out of this time? The time-turner was absolutely no use being smashed.

"Oops, that was meant to be a joke."

Hermione laughed through her tears.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I-I just had a b-bit of a shock that's all, I-I'm fine you don't need t-to be here," she stammered.

"Of course, I'll leave you with the boys then shall I?"

"Yes, sure. I'll be okay with the Marauders I guess," then realizing what she had just said, she covered her hand over her mouth.

She must not let anyone know how much she knew about the future. Unfortunately, they were already eyeing her in curiosity.

"Tell us, just how far forwards you have come from in time," Sirius inquired.

"How old are you, Remus?"

"ARRRRHHH!" He screamed. "How do you know my name?! Oh yeah, I forgot you were from the future."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Way out of character!"

The four boys in front of her looked shocked. She rolled her eyes again meaning, hello, I am from the future!

"Remus is sixteen," said James looking at Hermione in slight awe.

"Oh, so I've travelled back in time twenty-What? I've travelled back in time TWENTY-ONE YEARS! This is bad."

If it was even possible, the Marauders looked even more shocked. Luckily, she was able to avoid them by deliberately concentrating on reading Hogwarts: A History.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, they arrived at Hogwarts which took her mind off things but really, having them gaping at her wasn't helping too much (actually it wasn't helping at all). As soon as she was inside the castle, Hermione went straight to Dumbledore's office.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Dumbledore's office, Mr James Potter. If you haven't noticed, I'm stuck in time."

"I know, I mean, how many kids get themselves stuck in time!" Sirius said happily. "What am I like in the future?"

There it was, The question that Hermione was dreading to be asked. After all, what could she say? You were stuck in Azkaban for twelve years and you, James and Lily are dead because of your measly little friend over there and your evil cousin Belatrix Lestrange? I don't think so... So Hermione jut shook her head indicating that she did not like the subject and shot an angry glare at him. That meant, don't you ever bring this up again, it is dangerous to mess with time. He shrugged and dragged the others away.

Hermione arrived at the gargoyle realizing: I don't know the password! How do I get in?

"Cockroach cluster...nope...lemon drop...not that either...oh phew, it is!" She cried thankfully as the gargoyle moved out of the way.

Hermione was so desperate she almost forgot to knock on the door of the office. She stopped and gathered herself together then she knocked.

"Come in," said a familiar voice from behind the door.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione over his half moon spectacles.

"I'm afraid I don't know you miss..."

"Granger, Hermione Granger, sir. You see, you don't know me because it's not that I'm not from this school but because..." Here she paused and tried to forget Harry and Ron, "...well, you see, I'm not from this time..." She finished quietly.

Hermione held up her time turner for Dumbledore to see that it was broken. That and and the fact that she was looking so distraught was enough proof for him that what she said was indeed true. She had obviously been seen by people as she made her way up.

"I see," pondered Dumbledore. "What happened?"

Hermione hesitated. "Well...Draco Malfoy, who is Lucius Malfoy's son, he's at Hogwarts at the moment isn't he?" Seeing Dumbledore nod, she continued. "He shoved me into the wall one the Hogwarts express, thus breaking my time-turner."

"I will work on returning you back to your own time. Meanwhile, I suggest that you join in lessons with the other sixth year Gryffindores. You are in Gryffindore, aren't you?"

"Yes, professor, thank you professor."

And she walked out of the office feeling relieved and happy.

TWENTY-ONE YEARS INTO THE FUTURE...

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at the head table when a memory suddenly hit him. This memory was so clear it was like a vision...

_"I'm afraid I don't know you miss..." He had said, puzzled._

_"Granger, Hermione Granger, sir. You see, you don't know me because it's not that I'm not from this school but because...well, you see, I'm not from this time..." She finished quietly._

_Hermione had held up her time turner for him to see that it was broken._

Dumbledore took a sharp, worried breath but more came...

_He searched all of his drawers to find a time-turner but could not find one. He was worried-_

Dumbledore stopped his memory flow and concentrated on watching the students come in, checking to see whether Hermione Granger was anywhere in the crowd. She wasn't. Was it possible that one of his students had actually travelled back in time?...

Who was in that time? He quickly left the hall and flooed to Professor Lupin.

"Look, you have to come back to teach DADA at Hogwarts, something's happened," Dumbledore whispered hurriedly.

Remus Lupin watched as the older man disappeared into the fireplace, when a memory made its way back into his head. But it was different, like it was happening as he remembered it...

_"How old are you, Remus?" The girl in front if him said. She looked incredibly like Hermione Granger._

_"ARRRRHHH!" He had screamed. "How do you know my name?! Oh yeah, I forgot you were from the future."_

Here, he took a painful breath.

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "Way out of character!"_

_They had been shocked. She rolled her eyes again meaning, hello, I am from the future!_

_"Remus is sixteen," James had said, looking at Hermione in slight awe._

_"Oh, so I've travelled back in time twenty-What? I've travelled back in time TWENTY-ONE YEARS! This is bad." The girl had cried-_

Something was indeed wrong. Somehow, so it seemed, Hermione had travelled back in time to when he was still it Hogwarts. Not good. He quickly shut off his memories and flooed to Hogwarts. He would have to speak to Harry and Ron...


End file.
